thousand years
by Orihara psyce
Summary: (HEY YOU GANTI JUDUL JADI THOUSAND YEARS) Bercerita tentang Shinigami yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya di bumi / "Kau shinigami?" Naruto terkejut saat terbangun dari tidurnya mendapati seorang Shinigami dihadapanya / Sasuke lebih terkejut lagi karena Naruto bisa tau dirinya shinigami padahal sedang berwujut manusia. SASUNARU YAOI / update chap 4
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Kerajaan tuhan

Bermilyar kilometer diatas awan, berbarislah beberapa makhluk berbentuk seperti manusia, mempunyai sayap berwarna biru gelap dipunggung mereka, dengan sabit yang setia melayang di samping masing masing dari mereka, disebutlah mereka sebagai Shinigami.

"Baiklah, ini pertama kalinya kalian akan bertugas di semesta sana, aku akan membacakan sekali lagi apa yang kalian pegang sekarang." Seorang Shinigami dengan rambut yang lumaya panjang dan di ikat kendur menyapukan pandanganya ke arah barisan Shinigami di depanya.

**PERHATIAN **

**Jatuh cinta hingga menanam benih pada makhluk semesta : Ditiadakan**

**Jatuh berhubungan bahkan jatuh cinta pada IBLIS : Ditiadakan, dijadikan manusia tanpa ingat apapun mengenai kehidupan sebelumnya, tidak akan memasuki surga**.

Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depan kepala Shinigami yang sedang membacakan peraturan, tersenyum sinis sembari memandangi selembar kertas di tanganya.

"_Kenapa peraturan kedua ditulis juga? Heh.. hanya Shinigami bodoh yang mau berhubungan dengan makhluk rendahan itu. Dasar, buatlah peraturan yang lebih masuk akal_."

Batin Sasuke yang sama sekali tak mendengarkan kotbah sang kakak yang dengan bangganya berdiri di depan sana. Tiba-tiba munculah sebuah cahaya terang dari kejauhan menuju tempat dimana para Shinigami sedang berbaris, dengan otomatis, semua yang berada disana menekuk kaki dan bersimpuh sambil menundukan badanya saat tahu Tuhan telah datang di hadapan mereka.

"Ohh apakah aku mengganggu acara kalian?" Seorang dengan paras menawan, berambut putih bercahaya yang panjangnya ntah sepanjang apa, mengenakan pakaian indah berwarna putih bercahaya menutup mulutnya seperti terkejut.

"Tidak sama sekali Tuhanku." Jawab Ithaci ketua dari semua Shinigami masih dengan tubuhnya yang bersimpuh dan kini mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Tuhan yang berada di hadapanya.

Tuhan menyapukan pandanganya, lalu terhenti di tempat Sasuke berada.

"Hehh." Tuhan menirukan seringai Sasuke yang beberapa tadi diperlihatkan Sasuke saat membaca peraturan.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah wahai Shinigami." Tuhan berpamitan lalu pergi lagi ntah kemana tak ada yang tau, perlahan semua kembali berdiri. Lalu turun ke semesta sesuai intruksi Ithaci Uchiha kepala dari seluruh Shinigami.

Para Shinigami baru berpencar sesuai perintah senior mereka masing-masing, ke planet Mars, ke Pluto kemanapun dimana disana terdapat kehidupan yang perlu diambil kehidupanya oleh Shinigami.

Ithaci yang memang kepala dari seluruh Shinigami memilih untuk menuntun para rombonganya ke Planet berwarna biru, semakin dekat akan muncul warna hijau, ya rombongan Ithaci berada di planet bernama BUMI, Planet terpadat, tentu terbanyak juga kehidupan yang bisa diambil dari planet bernama BUMI, maka dari itulah Ithaci yang memegang planet BUMI beberapa dekade ini. Dan pasukan Shinigami yang berada dibawahnya juga tak sembarang Shinigami, hanya Shinigami dengan prestasi tinggi yang akan dibawa ke dalam planet bernama BUMI ini.

Terbukti pasukan Ithaci hanya beberapa ratus, walaupun beberapa ratus, disini hanya ada Shinigami dengan tingkat prestasi yang tinggi, ntah marga Shinigami apa yang berada di belakang nama mereka.

Ithaci ditemani sepuluh senior Shinigami, yang masing masing memegang sepuluh shinigami baru. Semua berpencar di setiap sudut yang Ithaci tentukan. Kini tinggalah Ithaci bersama sepuluh Shinigami baru yang sedang berada di atas Negara Jepang.

Ithaci bergerak turun makin mendekati sebuah pinggiran kota bernama Tokyo. Berhentilah mereka di depan sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu besar di dalam sebuah hutan.

"Baik, inilah tempat kita." Ithaci memijakankaki di tanah BUMI, memasukan sayapnya, sedangkan sepuluh shinigami baru masih belum ada satupun yang menginjakan kakinya di tanah bumi, masih melayang laying dengan sayapnya.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan pada kalian kan? Tenang saja, kalian punya aku disini." Ithaci tersenyum ramah menyadari kegelisahan para shinigami baru, karena memang rumor tentang planet BUMI sangat mengerikan di telinga mereka.

Sasuke kemudian menapakan kakinya di tanah BUMI untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sasuke memandangi bawah badanya, lalu memasukan sayapnya atau lebih tepat tak memperlihatkan sayabnya. Kemudian sasuke memandangi teman-temanya, lalu mengedikan bahu dan berjalan melewati Ithaci untuk memasuki sebuah bangunan yang ditunjukan tadi.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu aku!" Seorang shinigami berambut pink segera saja mengejar Sasuke setelah memijakan kakinya ke atas tanah BUMI. Lalu tak lama shinigami lain mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Setelah semua memasuki apartemen biasa saja untuk mereka, Ithaci yang masih berada diluar sana kemudian membuat sebuah barir atau pelindung yang mencakup seluruh apartemen.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri ruangan, sedangkan shinigami lain memilih ruangan yang sedekat mungkin dengan Ithaci, Sasuke terus menyusuri hingga sampailah Sasuke di ruangan paling pojok yang terlompati oleh tangga.

"Sakura, kau mau dipojok sana atau di sini." Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang sedari tadi tak memilih ruangan. "A a aku disini saja." Sakura memilih ruangan paling akhir namun masih bergambung dengan ruangan shinigami lainya, lalu Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan tersisa yang terpisah lumayan lebar dari teman-temanya.

Sasuke membuka pintu lalu menyalakan lampu, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke mendapati seseorang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sampai ngiler-ngiler di bantalanya.

Karena terlanjur kesal, Sasuke tak memikirkan hal-hal lainya seperti kenapa bisa ada manusia diruanganya, atau hal-hal lain seperti kenapa makhluk blonde ini bisa disini.

"Hey kau! Cepat bangun, ini ruanganku, dan kau membasahi bantalku dengan air liurmu!" Bentak Sasuke yang memang tak terlalu keras, dan makhluk blonde di depanya ini tak kunjung bangun juga. Sasuke membanting tasnya dengan agak kasar, "Hey! Ini ruanganku!" Kini Sasuke menggoyang-goyang tubuh berkulit tan itu, perlahan tersangka pengileranpun mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, dan melonjak kaget atas pemandangan dihadapanya. Si blonde yang melonjak dipojokan memandangi Sasuke, lalu kemudian pandanganya berubah menjadi sangat terkejut, lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya, padahal sebelum nya udah terkejut banget? Eh?

"Kau Shinigami?" Tanya Naruto nama pemuda yang ngiler se enak udel di bantal Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang mulai tenang, sekarang gentian Sasuke yang melonjak kaget dan memundurkan badanya beberapa langkah.

_Jika manusia, dia takan mengatakan aku shinigami, lagipula manusia tak bisa melihat sayapku, dan sekarang lagipula aku sedang menjadi makhluk bernama manusia dengan memasukan sayapku, tapi bagaimana manusia ini tau aku shinigami_

Sasuke membatin sambil keringat dingin yang muai bermunculan, dan kini dirinya yang sedari tadi memundurkan tubuhnya sudah mentok ke tembok. Naruto turun dari kasur yang di klaim milik Sasuke, tak lupa melap ilernya yang masih membasai pipinya. (yuks)

Ditempat lain Ithaci yang sedang menata barang-barangnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba berlari keluar ruangannya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Maafkan atas typo bertebaran, sebenarnya itachi bukan ithaci.

Chapter 2

Itachi sedang mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tas, lalu tiba-tiba berlari keluar ruangan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Keluar dari kamar kalian!" Teriak Itachi sepanjang koridor, para Shinigami langsung keluar ruangan karena merasa mendapat peringatan darurat.

Brak!

Tubuh Itachi sukses menubruk pintu kamar Sasuke, sangking paniknya seorang Itachi, hampir-hampir lupa bahwa dirinya adalah Shinigami yang mampu terbang dll.

Mata Itachi terbelalak melihat seseorang dengan rambut blonde berdiri tak jauh dihadapanya.

"Sasu-!" Itachi tak melanjutkan kepanikanya setelah mendapati Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya.

"Itachi, i.. ini …" Sasuke juga tambah terkejut karena tiba-tiba Itachi berlari keruanganya, ditambah sekarang Itachi sudah dalam mode bertarungnya, sayap biru gelap terbentang lebar, dengan mengacungkan sabit yang selalu bertengger disampingnya ke arah makhluk blonde di depanya.

"Eeeeehhhh! Tung. . . tunggu dulu.. aku akan pergi sekarang." Naruto mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas dan pergi perlahan meloncati jendela. Hingga beberapa menit Itachi masih dalam mode bertarungnya, lalu mengeluarkan nafas panjang, melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada sabit yang kembali melayanng disampingnya, memasukan kembali sayap biru gelapnya. Sasuke masih tak terlalu mengerti atas kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa menit tadi. Para shinigami lain sudah berkumpul di depan kamar Sasuke tanpa menginjakan kaki mereka di tanah, dengan ekspresi cemas, takut, dan tentu penasaran.

Kini semua berkumpul di dalam kamar Sasuke, dengan Itachi berada di tengah lingkaran para shinigami yang akan mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang pimpinan atas kejadian tadi.

"Tadi ada Iblis didalam sini…" Sasuke seketika terkejut mendengar Itachi mengatakan manusia dengan rambut blonde berkulit tan yang ngiler dibantalnya adalah seorang iblis.

"Dan… dan.. dia." Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Dia keturunan Lucifer…" Seketika itu juga semua terdiam, Sasuke juga hanya terdiam, menikmati keterkejutanya sendiri dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

_Lu.. Lucifer.. Lucifer malaikat penjaga atas makhluk semesta terutama Bumi, berkedudukan tinggi diatas beberapa malaikat lain, namun saat tuhan menciptakan sebuah manusia, memerintahkan pada seluruh makhluk menundukan diri pada ciptaanya bernama manusia, malaikat bernama Lucifer tetap tegap berdiri dari seluruh makhluk yang sudah menunduk atas perintah Tuhan. Atas pembangkangan itulah malaikat bernama Lucifer di usir dari kerajaan tuhan bersama para pengikutnya._

Terlintas sekilas di pikiran Sasuke saat dirinya mendengar nama Lucifer yang Sasuke atau seluruh makhluk surga akan langsung mengetahui jika mendengar nama Lucifer, siapa itu Lucifer. Tak ada satupun makhluk surga yang tak mengetahui sejarah atas nama Lucifer.

….ORIHARA…...

Sudah satu minggu sejak kedatangan shinigami baru kedalam planet bumi. Sasuke bersama Sakura sedang berada di daerah Okinawa, disebuah jurang yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi kecelakaan.

"Jurina, 45th, 24 desember thx xxx." Sakura membaca data dari buku shinigaminya, lalu mencentang karena wanita bernama Jurina sudah dipastikan meninggal. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil memandangi seorang balita yang berada di pelukan wanita dengan nama Jurina sedang memanggil-manggil ibunya, tanpa menangis, sedangkan butiran putih yang manusia sebut salju turun dengan deras disana.

"Kasihan sekali kau gadis kecil…" Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto yang ntah dari mana kemunculanya sudah menggendong balita yang beberapa detik lalu di pelukan ibunya, Sasuke terkejut lalu memundurkan dirinya beberapa meter, dengan Sakura yang bersembunyi dibalinya.

"Mau kau apakan anak itu!" Sasuke berusaha seberani mungkin, walaupun sangat mengerti yang dihadapanya sekarang adalah keturunan Lucifer. Naruto kemudian menengadahkan telapak tangan kananya, lalu terbentuklah sayap sayap hitam menjadi sebuah jaket kecil, lalu memakaikan ke balita yang berada di gendonganya.

"Mau kalian apakan anak ini?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan dibumbui senyuman, Sasuke hanya terdiam, karena memang Sasuke tak akan melakukan apapun pada balita yang masih hidup itu. Naruto kembali tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya, dikembangkan lebar, lalu bersiap untuk terbang.

"Hei tunggu! Jangan coba-coba mencuri jiwanya iblis rendah!" Sasuke mengejar dan menghalangi tepat di depan Naruto. Mendengar akhir bagian kalimat Sasuke, Naruto sedikit merasa kesal.

"Lalu mau kau apakan ini shinigami-san."

"Biarkan disana, kalau belum saatnya mati, pasti ada yang menemukanya, letakan kembali disana!" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, karena memang rata-rata shinigami akan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

"Lalu setengah jam kemudian, shinigami lain akan datang kemari lalu mencatat namanya, begitukah maksutmu Uchiha-san." Naruto menimang-nimang balita yang ada digendonganya.

"Jika begitu, sudah takdirnya." Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk merebut kembali balita yang sedang berada di tangan iblis. Dan kemudian Naruto tertawa keras untuk beberapa detik, dan sedetik setelah tawanya berhenti, Naruto seperti menarik sesuatu dari kepala sang balita, membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan roh yang keluar dari tubuh balita tadi masuk sedikit demi sedikit kedalam mulutnya. Sasuke terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat iblis memakan jiwa. Naruto kemudian kembali meletakan balita tanpa jiwa kepelukan ibunya kembali.

"Silakan dicatat onee-chan." Naruto mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Sakura yang jelas sekali nampak ketakutan.

Amarah Sasuke sudah mencapai batasnya, kilatan-kilatan muncul disekitar tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau!"

Duar!

Kilat dengan cepat menyambar tubuh bersayapkan hitam di depan sana.

"Tch." Naruto memegangi lengan kirinya yang untuk beberapa mili detik terlambat menghindar. Naruto kemudian membentuk sebuah basoka dari bulu-bulu hitam dan diarahkan ke Sasuke.

"Haha, senjatamu memang tak pernah berkembang." Naruto membuang nafas sambil menunjukan raut wajah mengejek, Sasuke makin geram kilatan-kilatan makin banyak muncul disekitarnya. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke menyerang, Naruto menembakan bulu-bulu hitam runcing kearah Sasuke.

Dan seketika itu juga, Itachi menangkis bulu-bulu Nruto dengan kecepatan tangan beserta sabitnya.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto meletakan kedua tanganya ke pipi dengan mimik terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Ahh Kurama.. selamatkan aku!" Naruto terbang menjauh dengan cepat, Sasuke yang akan mengejar, dihentikan oleh Itachi. Jiwa yang dicuri iblis tidak akan masuk kedalam buku catatan shinigami.

Pagi harinya Sasuke masih diliputi rasa kesal yang benar-benar kesal, terutama pada kakaknya Itachi atas kejadian kemarin.

"Sasuke.." Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk sendirian di sungai yang tak jauh dari tempat tingal mereka, tentu saja mereka dalam bentuk manusia. Sasuke hanya terdiam membiarkan Itachi duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa dia bertanya pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan sebelumnya?" saat itu juga Sasuke menoleh kearah Itachi karena yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar.

"Dulu saat aku pertama kali disini, dibawah pimpinan ayah, aku juga berada disituasi yang sama sepertimu kemarin, aku menanyakan akan niatnya membawa jasat yang masih bernyawa bersamanya, lalu dia balik bertanya padaku, dan aku juga yakin kau bersikeras melarangnya membawa balita kemarin bersamanya, tapi kau juga tak tau mau kau apakan balita itu. Hhhhhh yang terpenting berhati-hatilah, shinigami hanya memiliki satu jiwa." Itachi menyudahi ceritanya dan beranjak pergi, Sasuke yang memang mendengarkan, hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan banyak hal, tak dipedulikan anak-anak kecil bermain disungai diseberang sana.

Ditempat lain Naruto sedang bermain disebuah taman bersama kedua temanya yang sama-sama berambut merah, satu bernama Sasori, dan satunya lagi bernama Gaara.

"Kau membuat masalah dengan shinigami kemarin?" Tanya Gaara yang duduk di ayunan.

"Habis, dia menyebalkan," Naruto menggembungkan pipi jika mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kau ingat Kurama dengan..." Sasori menyela, dan sukses membuat kedua temanya terdiam, Gaara kembali mengayunkan ayunanya, Naruto kembali menaiki tangga untuk bermain plosotan.

"Heiii! Kalian membicarakanku bukan!" seorang laki-laki berambut blonde, dengan semburat kemerahan disela-sela banyaknya blonde bertengger disana, tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Naruto dan teman-temanya, tak ada yang menjawab, karena mereka tak cukup gila untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang notabene tak bisa terlihat mata manusia dengan sayap mengembang lebar dibelakangnya.

Kurama memicingkan mata, lalu memasukan sayapnya dan otomatis menjadi wujut sebuah manusia.

"Bodoh." Celetuk Naruto santai.

"Apa kau bilang bocah… hm hm kemari kau." Kurama siap mengejar Naruto yang sudah berlari menghindari kejaran Kurama. Gaara maupun Sasori hanya menghela nafas panjang, menanggung malu atas kedua bersaudara yang memang tak mempunyai urat malu dan sudah mampu dikatakan besar, kejar-kejaran ditaman bermain yang kebanyakan di isi anak-anak TK bersama ibunya.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Chap 3

Hari terus berlanjut, bulan terus berganti begitu cepat di planet bernama BUMI.

"Eh?! Sudah gelap kembali?" Sakura mengerutkan alis karena mendapati langit di atas sana sudah menjadi gelap.

"Sudah 6hari, seharusnya kau terbiasa, Sakura." Sasuke sang partner membalik-balik buku shinigami miliknya, tak mempedulikan Sakura yang terhiung-hiung(?).

Pergantian gelap dan terang di planet bernama bumi tergolong cukup cepat bagi para makhluk surga. Satu bulan di bumi, seperti satu hari di surga sana. Jadi seperti sehari berganti siang dan malam selama 30 kali atau lebih. Inilah salah satu penyebab bumi menjadi salah satu planet yang hanya akan didatangi shinigami dengan tingkat kelulusan tinggi.

"Berjuanglah onee-chan!" Sakura maupun Sasuke berhenti beberapa detik menikmati rasa keterkejutanya mendengar sebuah suara yang taka sing ditelinga mereka. Dengan cepat Sasuke yang membelakangi Sakura membalikan badan, meraih Sakura dan dilempar jauh dibelakangnya.

Kini Sasuke berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tadi berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Kau!" Sasuke menggenggam erat sabitnya, mendapati Naruto yang berjarak tak sampai satu meter di depanya dengan kedua tangan terangkat keatas dibumbui ekspresi terkejut dari sang blonde.

"Kau? Kau?!" Kening Naruto berkedut kesal

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, masih tetap mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas, Sasuke masih menatap Naruto tajam.

"Dan.. " Naruto menghentikan cengiran lebarnya, menjadi datar.

"Dan aku berjenis Lucifer, hehe.." Naruto tersenyum kembali, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya bergemetar untuk beberapa detik ketika mendengar kata 'Lucifer', begitu menakutkanya nama Lucifer di telingaya, ya memang cukup menakutkan walaupun bagi seorang keturunan Uchiha.

"Namamu?" Sasuke tersentak seperti kembali kea lam nyata, masih mendapati Naruto yang mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas.

"Eh?!" Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke dikelilingi lentera api, lalu dengan cepat juga beberapa lentera api seperti bola meriam mengarah kepadanya.

"Waaakkhh! Teme! Kau mau membunuhku hah!?" Naruto sukses menghindar sambil memeriksa sisi-sisi tubuhnya, kalau-kalau jadi gagak bakar! Sasuke tanpa menjawab kembali menyerang, kini kilatan berbentuk burung sedang menuju arah Naruto.

"Tch." Naruto membuat dua buah api sepiral dari atas telapat tanganya, menggabungkanya menjadi satu, lalu mengarahkan ke kilatang berbentuk burung milik Sasuke yang menuju kearahnya.

BLLAAAARRR.

Ledakan yang cukup besar terdengar, lalu keluarlah Naruto dari balik asap yang ditimbulkan ledakan tadi.

"Hey, aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Naruto menggembungkan pipi sambil meletakan kedua tangan di pinggang kiri dan kananya.

Tanpa disadari muncul semburat merah tipis di telinga Sasuke.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak, membuayarkan blusing Sasuke yang beberapa detik berlangsung, Sasuke reflek menengok kebelakang, lalu di dapatinya beberapa makhluk dengan sayap hitam, sedang membawa beberapa manusia yang masih bernafas di kecelakaan kereta sesaat lalu yang Sasuke urusi.

"Kau!" Sasuke menolehkan pandanganya kembali ke Naruto, kini benar-benar dengan tatapan kesal, benci, membunuh! Naruto memegangi kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan, lalu membentuk bibirnya menyerupai huruf 'o'

Sasuke dengan cepat menghampiri Sakura yang sedang ketakutan dihadapan lima iblis.

"Kembalikan!" bentak Sasuke mengacungkan Sabitnya, beberapa iblis mundur mendapati lambang Uchiha di sabit sang shinigami.

"Bodoh, kalian punya hyuga disini, dia hanya Uchiha kecil" Iblis yang tak memundurkan badanya sedikitpun menyeringai kecil memandangi Uchiha kecil. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman sabitnya tambah kesal. Bberhadapan dengan Lucifer, kini berhadapan dengan 'hyuga' tangan kanan Lucifer saat disurga dulu.

"heheh." Naruto berdiri tepat disamping Sasuke, sambil telapak tangan kananya membentuk sebuah sepiral api berwarna hitam, tak hanya Sasuke, iblis bernama hyugapun dibuat kaget atas kedatangan Naruto. Tanpa menunggu Naruto menggertak, iblis bermarga hyuga meletakan kembali manusia yang ia bawa, lalu berlalu pergi disusul ke empat teman-temanya yang lain.

"peeww." Naruto bernafas lega mereka sudah pergi, lalu menjauhkan kembali tubuhnya dari Sasuke(jaga-jaga kalau Sasuke ngamuk)

"See you again Uchi.. oh! Sasuke!" Naruto melambai-lambai dan terbang menjauh.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke maupun Sakura kembali ke bangunan tengah hutan yang memang ditinggali mereka selama berada di bumi.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, lalu tiba-yiba muncul kembali semburat merah yang nampak jelas ditelinganya.

"Manis sekali.." Bisik Sasuke lirih dibalik bantal, membayangkan wajah mkhluk dengan kulit tan, berambut blonde, ditambah cengiran-cengiran beserta ekspresi wajahnya yang sering sekali membuat Sasuke hampir blushing setiap memandanginya.

"Sasuke." Sasuke kembali ke alamnya, membalikan badanya untuk menyamput panggilan dari sang kakak. Itachi kemudian menggeser kaki Sasuke agar dirinya bisa duduk diranjang juga, Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sama seperti Itachi.

"Selama satu bulan besok, kau akan bertugas denganku."

"Satu hari maksutmu?" itachi hanya mengangguk. Sasuke menyadari keanehan pada sang kakak.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Sasuke putuskan untuk bertanya juga, Itachi tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Tidak, beristirahatlah, besok kita akan kerja keras!" Iachi mengacak rambut Sasuke, lalu keluar ruangan untuk kembali keruanganya. Sasukepun memutuskan mengistirahatkan badanya, tertidur untuk beberapa jam, yang bagi dunia manusia, Sasuke hampir tidur selama setengah bulan.

Dibelahan Negara lain.

Naruto sedang merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi anjing dengan bulu hitam, menuntun seorang manusia renta dengan mata buta dari reruntuhan bangunan menuju keramaian.

Wofh!

Wofh!

Wofh !

Naruto mengonggong untuk menarik perhatian manusia di sekitar sana, langsung saja nenek buta ditangani oleh beberapa dari mereka.

Anjing hitam atau tak lain Naruto berjalan pergi, lalu mengubah dirinya kembali menjadi sosok iblis dengan sayap hitam bertengger dibelakang punggungnya. Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah kebisingan.

DUUUUAAARRRRRR

DUUUAAARRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan, disusul suara bangunan rubuh, diselingi dengan teriakan para anak kecil ataupun perempuan, tak luput juga suara tembakan dari kedua belah pihak.

Kemudian Naruto tertawa, membiarkan bolameriam atau tembakan melewati tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan seperti halnya udara untuk para manusia.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan tawanya, Naruto mengembangkan sayap hitamnya lebar-lebar, menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, nampak matahari terik di atas sana. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 detik untuk Naruto sampai disebuah bulatan sangat besar berwarna merah yang diberi nama matahari.

"Hey! Aku sedang marah sekarang." Naruto kembali memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa ratus meter, tak selang beberapa saat, munculah seorang wanita yang seperti keluar dari dalam matahari menghampiri Naruto. Berambut merah tergerai, dengan gaun terusan berwarna orange.

"Lalu? Masih bersikeras mengalahkanku?" Mito tersenyum lembut menanggapi Naruto. Dua detik kemudian Naruto sudah membuat sepiral raksasa dengan element air.

"Yo! Lucifer kecil." Naruto tersentak dan reflek menghilangkan pusaran air yang dibuatnya sangat besar tadi.

"Yo, my beloved GOD!" Naruto membungkukkan badan ala pangeran menyambut tuan putrinya, tak lupa mengikut sertakan senyum manis diwajahnya. Kemarahan Naruto yang tadi sudah seperti merapi akan meletus, kini menjadi seperti tersiram hujan es dan menjadi dingin setelah mendapati sosok yang dipanggilnya tuhan kini berada dihadapanya.

Mito yang awalnya berdiri, kini bersimpuh mendapati tuhanya datang. Lain Mito lain Naruto, tetap berdiri tegap setelah memberikan sambutanya, tapi sayap hitamnya yang lebih hitam daripada kegelapan tak akan merentang lebar di balik punggungnya.

Tak ada yang bersuara, Naruto hanya diam menatap lurus tuhanya, tuhan juga hanya diam menatap keturan ke tiga Lucifer. Yap Lucifer masih dalam keturunan ke tiganya, walaupun sudah jutaan tahun berlalu sejak Lucifer di usir dari kerajaan tuhan.

"Kau memang seperti Lucifer, selalu bisa menarik perhatianku." Tuhan tersenyum kecil, Naruto masih terdiam tak menjawab ataupun ikut tersenyum.

"Kembalilah, jangan ganggu Mito dulu."

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu melesatkan dirinya kembali ke bumi, dimana planet yang biasa ia tinggali berada.

Saat sampainya di bumi, Naruto memijakan kakinya di sebuah Negara bernama Ingris, memasukan kembali sayapnya lalu menjadi makhluk bernama manusia.

"Damit." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok, sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah sehabis bertemu tuhan.

Gugup? TENTU SAJA!

Takut? TIDAK

"Dia terlalu innndaaaaaahhhhhh!" Naruto berteriak kencang, yang sukses membuat orang-orang mengarahkan mata kepadanya yang sedang duduk di depan sebuah toko.

…

Sasuke bertugas sendiri disebuah rumah bangsawan Ingris, karena mengetahui ada pembantaian besar disana, Sasuke mulai memeriksa dan mencatat satu-persatu dimulai dari gerbang masuk yang sudah terdapat mayat. Pada akhirnya Sasuke bisa melihat seorang pelayan berjalan santai disebuah lorong setelah membantai beberapa orang bersenjata hanya menggunakan pisau dan garpu perak.

Lalu Sasuke tersentak saat dirasakanya pelayan tersebut memiliki bau iblis.

"Hey kau Iblis!" si pelayan membalikan badanya, dan sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang Uchiha dihadapanya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi saya tak mencuri jiwa." Si pelayan menundukan badanya sebentar memberi salam. Sasuke terdiam, memang iblis yang dihadapanya sekarang tak mencuri jiwa satupun dari tadi.

"Mohon permisi, saya terburu-buru." Si pelayan kembali menundukan badanya sebentar, lalu berlari pergi, Sasuke juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memang iblis tadi tak mencuri atau berusaha mencuri jiwa.

"Oh! Dia bernama Sebastian Micaelish, Iblis pelayan." Sasuke melonjak kaget mendapati sesorang berambut blonde disampingnya dalam wujut manusia.

"Naruto.." Sasuke yang memang sudah terbiasa atas kemuculan Naruto, tak lagi melonjak kaget atas kedatangan keturunan Lucifer satu ini.

"Ahh Sassyuukeehh, kau memanggil namaku!" Naruto berbinar-binar bahagia, Sasuke tak menggubris dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya, sedangkan Naruto terus ngoceh tanpa henti, tak mempedulikan manusia yang sedang sekarat tergeletak dimana-mana.

Sampailah Sasuke disebuah ruangan dengan empat orang tergeletak disana, bersama satu pelayan dan seorang anak kecil yang dibopongnya ala bridal. Naruto mengeluarkan sayapnya dan berubah menjadi iblis sebelum mata si anak kecil sampai padanya. Keluarlah si pelayan bersama anak kecil digendonganya melewati Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu, tak lupa juga memberikan senyum pada sang Lucifer.

"Selamat bekerja Mr. Micaelish, pulanglah kerumah sesekali." Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan Sasuke tak mempedulikan dan tetap focus dalam pekerjaanya.

"Ne Sasuke, berapa lama lagi pekerjaanmu selesai?" Naruto mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi bekerja, Sasuke hanya diam karena memang sedari tadi yang dilakukan blonde kelewat hiper aktif ini hanya mengoceh.

"Ayo jadi manusia, lalu kita berkencan." Seketika Sasuke membuat telinganya mengeluarkan semburat pink tipis.

"Baiklah dua pergantian gelap terang." Jawab Sasuke berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar normal.

TBC

OOC banget ==''

Gomen.

inti ceritanya belum muncul juga

gomen T.T

psyce berencana membuat ini sedikit panjang dan bertele-tele (niat bkin chapter banyak )

I'm very sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Chapter 4

Sasuke terdiam bergelut dengan pikiranya sendiri saat ini, disebuah tempat medan perang, bukan karena perang yang sedang berlangsung yang membuat Sasuke terdiam. Dihadapanya sekarang terdapat beberapa anak kecil menenteng laras panjang berlindung dibalik reruntuhan bangunan, ada juga manusia renta, bayi beserta ibunya, wanita hamil besar yang juga sedang berlindung dibalik sana. Tak jauh dari sana terdapat laki-laki dewasa yang juga sedang mengoprasikan segala macam senjata. Di kubu lain terdapat manusia dewasa berpakaian tentara yang terus melancarkan berbagai macam peluru. Teriakan beserta tangisan menggema bercampur dengan bisingnya suara tembakan atau bahkan bom disana.

Sasuke tau benar ini adalah medan peperangan, walaupun dirinya tak pernah melihat atau bahkan berperang, Sasuke tau karena belajar, mempelajari bagaimana kehidupan di planet berwarna biru ini.

"Sasuke, kau harus terbiasa, ini hanya peperangan." Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke yang mengerti jika Sasuke sangat terkejut, karena dulu Itachi melakukan hal yang sama mungkin juga akan berfikiran sama dengan yang dipikirkan Itachi sekarang.

Sasuke mencoba tak menggubris yang terjadi di sekelilingnya dan tetap melaksanakan tugas. Lagipula Sasuke jua tak bisa berbuat apa-apa walaupun dirinya merasakan banyak hal, dan ingin sekali melakukan banyak hal saat ini daripada memeriksa jiwa manusia.

"Khh!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar, mendapati seorang wanita sedang hamil besar, tergeletak dengan kepala hancur tak bersisa. Itachi yang memang sudah terbiasa sesekali menujukan matanya pada Sasuke, dikawatirkan Sasuke akan berbuat konyol tanpa sepengetahuanya.

Sasuke berpindah kedaerah reruntuhan, terlihatlah saat Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya, gadis kecil sedang menangis karena kedua kakinya tertimpa batu besar, Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, sangat datar, lalu Sasuke membuat pusaran dari element angin yang tak cukup besar, berniat menyingkirkan batu besar dari kaki si gadis kecil.

"Ce ce ce." Sasuke menghilangkan pusaran anginya, mendapati seorang Iblis berdiri di depanya, berambut blonde dengan sedikit kemerahan yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh pinggang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau tak boleh melakukan itu Uchiha-san." Sasuke mengacungkan Sabitnya berjaga-jaga iblis di depanya mengajak perang juga seperti keadaan saat ini.

Kurama membalikan tubuhnya kearah gadis kecil yang masih menangis kesakitan, berjongkok di depanya, lalu menarik jiwa dari kepala gadis kecil dan dimasukan kedalam mulutnya perlahan.

"Anak-anak memang enak." Kurama mengusap mulutnya, tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang sudah geram di dekat sana.

"Kurama…" Panggil Itachi yang segera berada di samping Sasuke.

"I miss yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Itachi merentangkan kedua tanganya lebar sabil terbang kea rah Kurama.

"Jangan mendekat kau kakek tua!" Kurama berusaha mendorong wajah Itachi yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Itachi juga bersikeras memeluk iblis kesayanganya. Keduanya saling berusaha, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang sedang cengo tak jauh dari mereka.

Kurama yang sudah terpojok jadi terdiam menundukan kepalanya, Itachi juga menyudahi usahanya karena sang lawan sepertinya tak bertenaga lagi.

"Hey.." Kini suara Itachi terdengar lebih serius dan lembut sambil ikut berjongkok di hadapan Kurama, menetes beberapa air dari balik wajah yang sedang disembunyikan, lalu disusul sedikit suara isakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Itachi memeluk tubuh Kurama, membiarkan wajah yang sedang mengalirkan deras air mata membasahi dadanya.

"Bodoh kau kakek bodoh yang bodohnya melebihi bodoh..!" Kurama meracau masih tetap dengan isakanya.

"Ya." Itachi hanya tersenyum

"Ya? Kau sangat bodoh, bahkan melebihi Naruto yang bodohnya melebihi kebodohan kakekku yang sangat bodoh itu."

"Ya…"

"Ya! Kau memang sangat bodoh bodoh bodoh!"

"Yaa…"

"Ya! Dasar shinigami bodoh!"

"Ya.."

"Ya! Tua Bangka bodoh!"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya! Tentu saja Bodoh! Eh?"

Itachi terlihat gemetaran menahan tawa, sedangkan Kurama yang tiga detik lalu masih terisak kini terdiam.

Bug! Satu pukulan pelan melayang ke perut Itachi yang sukses membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Bweeee..!" Kurama meletin lidah lalu melesat pergi ntah kemana. Sasuke masih tercekat atas kejadian barusan, ada apa sebenarnya?

Itachi kembali berdiri sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang tadi mendapat hadiah sayang dari sang kekasih.

"Besok kujelaskan, sekarang bekerja." Itachi Cuma tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih punya banyak pertanyaan dan harus disaimpan besok.

….

Naruto sedang duduk dibawah pohon tengah kota, memainkan gitar dengan beberapa manusia mengerumuninya, tentu Naruto sedang dalam bentuk manusia juga.

**_Heart beats fast_**

**_Colors and promises_**

** How to be brave **

**_How can I love when I'm afraid_**

**_To fall _**

Naruto mengedarkan pandanganya, tersenyum menyambut manusia di sekitarnya.

**But watching you stand alone **

**_All of my doubt_**

**_Suddenly goes away somehow_**

Makin banyak yang mengerumuni, bahkan ada yang terbawa suasana lalu menangis.

Ditengah kerumanan manusia disekitar Naruto terdapat Kurama yang baru saja muncul dan juga menikati nyanyian Naruto, sesekali bergumam mengikuti apa yang dinyanyikan Naruto.

Hingga lagu selesai dinyanyikan, barulah kerumunan manusia mulai berpergian.

Naruto berjalan kesebuah gang gelap dan sepi, lalu mengubah dirinya kembali menjadi sosok iblis, dan pulanglah Kurama maupun Naruto kerumah bersama.

…

Itachi maupun Sasuke sedang duduk di atas sebuah gedung menikmati istirahat mereka disana.

"Jadi?" Itachi menunjukan wajah penuh Tanya pada pertanyaan Sasuke, namun hanya beberapa saat dan berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Kau masih ingat saat aku tak bertugas?" Sasuke memandangi langit sembari mengingat kembali tentang kakaknya yang memang beberapa saat nganggur di surga.

"Karena kau diminta melatih—" Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, malah memfokuskan pandanganya pada Itachi dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kau berhubungan dengan iblis!" Sasuke menelan ludah hampir tak percaya, dan semoga ucapanya salah.

"Ya, jika Malaikat itu ataupun Naruto tak datang saat itu, mungkin…"

Flash back

Bibir Itachi yang awalnya mencium bibir Kurama dengan lembut berubah menjadi menggairahkan, bahkan Itachi melanjutkanya dengan mencumbu tubuh bagian atas Kurama. Keduanya seperti melupakan segalanya, hanya memfokuskan diri pada saat ini, menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayang satu sama lain.

"Ahh ah.. ngghhhh tung.. Ita.. Itachi.." Kurama berusaha mendorong kepala Itachi yang sedang mengulum atau sekedar memainkan lidahnya pada junior Kurama. Itachi melepaskan mulutnya dari junior Kurama yang sudah berkedut ingin mengeluarkan benihnya, Itachi menjilati jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kananya, lalu kembali menjajarkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurama, menikmati kembali bibir merah dengan kulit porselen Kurama, "Mhh!" Kurama terkejut saat dirasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang anusnya, Itachi tetap membekap bibir Kurama dengan bibirnya, dengan terus mempersiapkan lubang yang nantinya dimasuki junior miliknya.

"Haahhh hahh hhhh hhh…" Kurama mengatur nafasnya yang beberapa saat lalu seperti menghilang, Itachi membuka kancing celana beserta resletingnya, kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kurama, diciumnya kening Kurama, menjalar ke telinga, menjalar ke telinga, hampir seluruh wajah Kurama mendapat ciuman dari Itachi. Setelah puas dengan wajah Kurama, Itachi menarik kembali tubuhnya, memandangi sejenak kekasih yang biasanya menakutkan bin sangat jail ini berwajah merah padam dan sangat manis terdiam seperti akan menangis dibawah sana.

"Kurama!"

"Itachi!"

Teriakan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Itachi yang beberapa detik menikmati keindahan dari sang kekasih. Dengan spontan Itachi ataupun Kurama menoleh ke arah sumber suara, terlihatlah Naurto beserta Malaikat dengan sayap putih berambut blonde panjang menunjukan ekspresi terkejut di sana. Naruto segera membalut tubuh Kurama dengan sayap-sayap hitam yang disulapnya menjadi selimut, Itachi membenahi kembali celananya.

KLANG KLANG

Tanpa diketahui kedua sayap biru gelap Itachi dirantai dan tersambung dengan kaki tanganya yang terborgol dari sebuah sayap putih.

"Kau ditangkap Itachi Uchiha." Malaikat dengan nama Deidara mendeklarasikan bahwa Itachi telah ditangkap, Kurama terbelalak seperti baru saja kembali ke alam sadar setelah mendengar Itachi ditangkap.

"Tung.. tunggu dulu Itachi akan diapakan?!" Kurama sedikit bergemetar di pelukan Naruto.

"Tidak tau, mungkin menjadi manusia,hm." Deidara menjawab dengan datar, Kurama tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban dari si malaikat, tapi tidak dengan Itachi yang malah menjadi gusar bercampur takut.

":Ku.. Kurama, jangan berbuat bodoh! Berjanjilah padaku!" Itachi sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya memperingatkan Kurama, tapi Kurama hanya terdiam.

"Tch! Berjanji padaku Kurama!" Kurama masih terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, hanya memandang Itachi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. Keduanya terdiam, Naruto maupun Deidara juga terdiam, terbesit sekilas kejadian beberapa saat lalu dipikiran Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan kembali masih menjadi shinigami, jadi jangan berbuat bodoh dan mencoba mencari-cari atau mencintai yang namanya manusia." Itachi kembali normal dan mulai tenang, Kurama menatap Itachi dalam lalu mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian Deidara membawa Itachi pergi.

Flash back end

Sasuke tersenyum ngeri sambil memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa sakit, mendengar cerita Itachi baru saja seperti mendengar kisah tentang Lucifer di usir dari surga, tak habis pikir kenapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi, seperti halnya kenapa bisa Lucifer menghianati tuhan, hal diluar jangkauan nalarnya, bahkan untuk Shinigami dengan prestasi tinggi sepertinya, cerita Itachi ataupun kisah Lucifer sama-sama tak masuk akal untuknya.

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa seperti itu, atau sekedar mencintai mkhluk bernama iblis sudah cukup membuatku tak mengerti, tapi kau… aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Sasuke terbang pergi meningalkan Itachi.

_**Darlin' don't be afraid**_

**_I have loved you _**

_**for a**_**_Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a_****_Thousand more_**

Itachi bergumam pelan seperti bernyanyi, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badanya pelan, memandangi langit gelap dihiasi bintang dan bulan diatas sana.

_"Yaahhh kau memang belum pernah jatuh cinta Sasuke."_


End file.
